


On the Precipice of Change

by Felanie



Series: Some Things Change [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Step in the Right Direction, F/M, Skye's P.O.V., the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felanie/pseuds/Felanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye never thought she would be here and she sure as hell thought it would be willingly. Skye's point of view of "What He Was Meant For" and the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Precipice of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the sequel to "What He Was Meant For". Hope you like it.

On the Precipice of Change

Skye didn’t know why she had gone to him, I mean she had tracked him down ages ago and had yet to turn him in. Which in all honesty should have been a red flag that she wasn’t in her right mind. But still the fact was the same, when she “left” (ran away from) S.H.I.E.L.D. she had got out her lap top and pulled up his location. Then to make matters worse she set it as her destination.

Maybe the fact was that along with her emotions Skye’s brain had finally broken. Leading her to go to the one person that she hated, that betrayed her (after he made her feel…things). Feeling things, that was exactly Skye’s problem right now. She was doing nothing but feeling at this moment. Feeling rage at herself, despair for what she had done, disdain for what she had become, and pain for how she knew her family saw her now. All of these emotions were garbled up inside to become one emotional concoction that she couldn’t even begin to describe.

So maybe that was why she went to the one place… person that had always seemed to understand. After all, who better to understand a monster than another monster? So she plugged in Ward’s location into the G.P.S. of her stolen mini-van. She had no choice but to go for the soccer mom vehicle. She had to ditch the S.U.V. that she had… burrowed from S.H.I.E.L.D.  Skye now had to add guilt unto her mixed up emotions, stilling the minivan off some mom was not anything she had ever imagined herself doing.

When Skye had finally arrived at Ward’s safe house she had no clue what to do. After all who was to say that Ward would even take her in, she had almost killed him. But, her body pushed forward on its own accord.  With her thoughts so muddled she missed the plant that was right in the middle of the porch. What the hell? Why would Ward have a fern in the first place?

She entered through the front door, picking it with the skills that she had gained before she had ever joined S.H.I.E.I.D.  Skye stepped inside and met Ward’s gaze as he watched her come into his… home? She took in his form in a matter of moments. The sight of him in no shirt, sweats lying low on his hips, water droplets clinging to his torso, his hand firmly griping his sidearm. He had obviously made a hasty exit from the shower as she let herself in.

Skye strolled through the living room and into the kitchen and calmly opened the door. She scanned the fridge and opted for a beer. The entire time she imagined her tongue following the same path as the beads of water. She felt a familiar sensation pulling in her lower body, lust. A feeling powerful enough to push her other emotions away. By the time she had made it to the couch she knew what she wanted. She wanted a good fuck and she would get it.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before when she felt Ward enter her for the first time. She had needed it so badly she didn’t allow them to reach the bed instead she let him take her up against the wall. But… it wasn’t exactly the fuck she was looking for. No, Grant Ward didn’t just get her off, he loved her. He was all heat and passion, but he was also gentle and loving. He treated her as if she was the most important thing in the world.

And that was why after her moment of ecstasy all her boarded up feelings had flooded out of her. Now her emotions were a Tsunami, one would think they would have been and earthquake. No, she could control and earthquake, but what she was feeling now it was nothing she could ever control. She took some solace in the fact that there had yet to be any shaking.

She could feel all the emotions she had pushed away when she had entered the building, but they were now combined with emotions she thought she had ridded herself of long ago. Damn it, how could she still after all this time, feel something for Grant Ward other than hate. She didn’t even realize he had lowered her to the floor or that she was now practically sobbing.

God, Skye just needed it all to stop.  She needed to push away all her feelings, she needed… She needed to compartmentalize, just like Ward. “Ward…” The words left her lips before she could stop them. She looked up, he wouldn’t meet her gaze. No he had to. He had to help her. It was his fault that she was feelings all this, his fault that she had become a monster… his fault that she still needed him.

She needed him… Skye needed Grant Ward and that was scarier than any of the other feelings that was brewing inside her. After everything she still felt… God, did Ward always have to make things so much worse. Skye, no matter how much she wished it wasn’t true, wanted Ward to comfort her. “Grant… please…”

The next events were all a blur for Skye, the one constant that she could recall was the soothing feeling of Grant’s embrace and his nonsensical words. Their conversation after she woke up was not something she had planned to ever talk about with him of all people, but her earlier revelations left her feeling open to him, something she hadn’t felt towards anyone since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell.

By the time Grant was telling her that she wasn’t a monster and making her feel like Skye again for the first time, in so long. She had to make it stop. She had talked too much, so she had silenced him by letting slip something that had been true for quite some time now. “Grant, I understand.” She didn’t know what he saw on her face (Skye didn’t even realize she was smiling), but it made his expression change to awe and he had kissed her. His tongue swept into her mouth bringing a noise out of her that she had never heard herself make before.  She let him pull her underneath him and kissed him with as much passion as she was receiving.

His mouth left hers and went to her neck. His stubble scratching her in a way that felt too good. She writhed underneath him as he made his way down her body. He stopped in the place she needed him most, she cried out when he finally touched her. He brought her to the brink before his lips were back on hers and he was entering her again, he obviously needed to be inside of her as much as she needed him to be.

Their pace was fast and she met him with each thrust. He gave her release not once but twice before he found his own. “Skye…” He moaned as he lost himself inside her. He laid on top of her for a while and when he tried to roll off of her she held him there. His weight felt so good on top of her and she didn’t want to lose this connection that she was feeling.

When she finally allowed him to roll over she went with him and pressed herself into his side. He didn’t seem to mind, his arm was branded across her waist. She felt sleep coming on and she pressed her face into his neck. “We’ll talk in the morning. “ She answered his unspoken question, she felt him relax next to her and soon she was succumbing to sleep.

xXx

Skye woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Pancakes, she had to be dreaming no one had made pancakes since Ward had- The memories of last night rushed through her head making her dizzy. She slowly sat up and studied the room she was in.

It was sparse only having a bed and a dresser.  Though what could she expect of a safe house, especially one of Ward’s. Skye stood the sheets slipping from her naked body. She searched the floor for her shirt to no avail and not wanting to walk out of the room naked she went for the dresser. She ended up in a pair of Ward’s boxers and one of his Henley’s.

Her emotions still brewed beneath the surface, but she didn’t feel as if they would going to come pouring like they had last night. Deeming herself presentable Skye headed out of the room and into the living area to find Ward cooking in the Kitchen. She stepped up to the bar and sat down on one of the couple of stools that were there. “Hey.”

He looked over at her when she spoke a small smile on his face, would that did not make her pulse jump. “Hey.” He replied. She couldn’t help it, she smiled back at him. His smile was too cute, like a little boy who couldn’t believe he had finally gotten the puppy he had always wanted. Skye tried to ignore the fact that she had just compared herself to a dog.

He walked around the bar and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of her. The pancakes were smothered with syrup, whip cream, and sprinkles. He must have made a trip into town while she was sleeping, because she knew for a fact he hadn’t had this sweet sugary goodness before this morning. Despite herself, she almost found it touching. Skye smirked at him before she tucked into her sugar filled breakfast. Ward sat beside her and ate plain pancakes, of course.

While Skye ate she decided that getting her thoughts in order was called for. Obviously she had sex with Ward, really amazing sex, but still not one of her proudest moments. But even worse than that she now was having to face the fact that she did indeed still have feelings for him and maybe, just maybe she might want to try and take a go at being with him.

But of course before Skye could even consider that they had so much to talk about, first he would have to tell her everything and this time she would listen. Next, she would have to tell him what had happened with her mom… the reason she finally understood him. And maybe after that they could talk about the possibility of them being monsters together. Not that she wanted to be a monster, but at this point Skye felt there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter.

“Start with your childhood, then will move on to how Garret found you and everything else. But, first start with your childhood.” Ward stared at her in awe, like he couldn’t believe that he was getting this chance, Skye could understand the feeling.

They talked for what felt like hours. Skye only ever interrupting when needing clarification and Ward was more than willing to give it.  It had been nearly three hours when he was finished. Skye wanted to throw up, the things Ward had been through disgusted her and made her fury at him that still resided in her dim. He had been through so much as a child and meeting John Garret was one of the worse solutions to the problem, but it was the only one that was ever presented to Ward. She could understand why Ward had accepted it though and given she was in the same situation she could honestly say she would have done the same thing.

Skye thought about telling him about her own childhood, about certain things that had happened, she decided that could wait for another day. She didn’t even realize that thought entailed they would be together more than just today. So instead, Skye began to talk about what happened at afterlife and explain how she had finally come to understand him.

“I fought May. I turned against S.H.I.E.L.D. and fought against someone who had become family. Of course then I found out what my mother was really trying to do and when I tried to stop, to set things right she tried to kill me.” Ward’s hands tightened into fists on the counter. “My father killed her to save me… Then in the end I ended up doing what she wanted on accident.”

Skye turned to Ward a sad smile on her lips. “I understand.” The look he gave her made her want to cry, he understood. He always he always understood. Maybe Ward wasn’t the only one that wanted someone to understand them. Ward reached across the bar and grasped her hand. He squeezed it tightly. Skye glanced down to look at their hands. She felt as if she was on a precipice of change and she needed to make a choice, but what was the right one.

Slowly Skye turned her hand over and laced her fingers through Ward’s… Grant’s and squeezed his back. She hoped she made the right decision.


End file.
